


Through Death, and What Pam Found There

by ladyofjest



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjest/pseuds/ladyofjest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam seeks a Wonderland in the garden, and finds herself tripping through the rabbit hole into death and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Death, and What Pam Found There

Social training advised her to shun the devilish tall man and his impeccable tailoring: his exquisitely cut green silk waistcoat, a madly dapper hat, and gorgeous frock coat.

Instinct had Pam slipping out of her bedroom late one night, and opening her thighs to him in the rose garden. As fangs flashed in the London moonlight, he whispered to her of centuries unaging. Desire blossomed in her heart redder than painted roses. Redder than her life's blood spilling over skin pale as a rabbit's pelt.

Social training required she faint politely when the world turned upside down and faded to a hanging bloody grin. "Drink me," whispered the grin and instinct rose again. Pam tumbled down the rabbit hole, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trueblood100's 19th prompt, "Instinct." (trueblood100 is a Livejournal drabble challenge community.)


End file.
